Satisfactorily wealthy
by MagicalGis
Summary: Levi es un joven rico pero casado y Eren su empleado. ¿Puede florecer un amor secreto entre el materialismo y el placer? AU. Adulterio. One Shot. RiRen. Levi x Eren.


**Pareja:** Levi x Eren. Riren.

 **Género/Temas a tratar:** Romance. Adulterio.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden a hajime Isayama.

 **Formato:** One Shot. 1/1.

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

 ** _Satisfactorily wealthy_**

 ** _._**

 _Esa ambición era increíble y excitante._

 _El dinero sobre el amor prácticamente._

 _Poderoso podría describirse. Placentero vulgarmente hablando._

 _Levi. El joven más calmado por la sociedad femenina había contraído finalmente matrimonio con la señorita Petra Ral. una señorita asegurada por miles y miles de dólares. ¿Más explicaciones? Eso es suficiente, o más bien simplemente lo que importaba para él._

 _El dinero era su placer realmente._

 _Claro, a sus 18 años quién no._

.

.

—Señor, Levi.—anunció el joven mozo llegando a la habitación dónde su jefe estaba.

—¿sí?—preguntó en un tono altanero mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

—Tiene visita.

—¿Quién putas es?—preguntó irritado. Él no quería visitas, realmente no le gustaba recibir a nadie, él era feliz con él y mismo, su soledad y su dinero.

—Un vendedor.—sonrió el joven. Realmente lanzó una cruda y vulgar indirecta, pero Levi no le importó. Al contrario, sonrió prepotentemente.

—Eres un maldito asco.—le declaró aún sonriendo. — Ellos no son mercancía. Son gente de trabajo. Putas sin sexo.

—Podrían tenerlo señor.

—Podrían, pero todas o todos son unos trapos sin dignidad o belleza , mejor dicho, dinero, y si no hay dinero mínimo debe haber cuerpo. Y ni siquiera tienen eso esas sanguijuelas.

—¿Eso es un insulto, señor?—preguntó con la sonrisa borrada su mozo.

—Considerate afortunado, yo te doy trabajo y la oportunidad de un techo. Tienes más de lo que mereces, soy amable. Conoce tú lugar.

El chico guardó silencio.

—oh vamos. No seas marica, yo igual era pobre, pero reconocí el poder del dinero y mírame dónde estoy.

—¿Más rico de lo que era con un bella esposa?

—Exacto.—reconoció levantándose de su silla forrada de piel auténtica. —yo quiero dinero y ella un buen sexo. Todos somos felices. —admitió mientras iba hacia la puerta a ver qué tanto podía satisfacer o quién podía satisfacer las necesidades de su hogar.

En ese mismo instante se sintió brutalmente confundido. No vio oportunidades de nuevos empleados, tampoco es como si comprara esclavos, claro que no, solo que a veces le faltaba servicio y tenía un encargado de buscarle gente para el trabajo. En esos momentos veía a ese encargado y aun niño. No sabía cuantos calcularle, pero era un mocoso.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó con la voz ácida.

—Su nuevo empleado.

El joven le miró aterrado con sus ojos de un color brillante y esmeralda.

—Su nombre es Eren. —le dijo el señor. —tiene 12.

—¿Y eso a mi de qué me sirve, coño?— preguntó irritado Levi. Él no no quería un mocoso desordenado y sucio en su casa.

—Más de lo que cree. ¿Lo quiere o no?

Levi volvió a ver al chico a los ojos y se decidió. Lo tomaría.

Él no sabía que esa decisión más adelante podría confundirle ante sus conceptos.

Amor o Dinero.

.

 ** _6 Años Después_**

—Felicidades, mocoso. Hoy cumple tus estúpidos 18 años, ¿qué quieres? ¿Putas?

Después de la llegada del chico, Levi comenzó a ver en sus ojos verdes más de lo que creí e incluso dejó ser un poco menos engreído de lo que era, incluso decía la servidumbre: más amable. Le cautivó. su sonrisa, su optimismo, todo. Recordaba cuando le pidió limpiar un estante que le doblaba el tamaño. Eren no la alcanzaba, pero lo intentó, se cayó y se fracturó la pierna. Pero lo intentó.

Ahora ese chico era ligeramente más alto que él. "Solo un poco"

—Buenos días, amor.—saludó Petra entrando con una bella sonrisa a la cocina. Después se acercó a su esposo a darle un beso en los labios. Al volteares se encontró con alguien más sentado en la mesa. En su lugar.— Eren, ¿Qué haces sentado? Tú lugar está con la demás servidumbre.

—Él no se va a ir.—aclaró Levi.— A parte cumpleaños, merece algo mejor.

—Pero… su lugar es….

—Yo decido eso, Petra, no tú. —aclaró inmediatamente Levi.

Ella simplemente gruñó en su interior y se sentó en otro asiento nada conforme. Eren desde que llegó se había vuelto poco a poco el centro de su marido, y eso le molestaba. Ella pensaba que probablemente Levi no quería tener un hijo con ella porque ya consideraba a Eren uno. Y eso le molestaba aún más.

Eren su parte estaba incómodo y decaído. Iniciar su cumpleaños viendo el amor entre su jefe y la señora Petra era bruscamente doloroso.

Para Eren Levi era algo más.

—Disculpe, señora, señor. Me retiro.—anunció Eren mirando hacia abajo pensando en que sus sentimientos podían ser un conflicto que probablemente no quería…o tal vez sí lo deseaba en lo el fondo.

—Eren, no es…—inicio Levi tratando de evitar que el otro se fuera.

—No, perdón. —dijo Eren mientras sonreía y se retiraba.

El no quería putas en su cumpleaños. Él quería a Levi.

.

.

—Eren.—le llamó su jefe recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras lo miraba desde su perspectiva. —No le hagas caso a Petra.—se disculpó en el nombre de su esposa.

—Creo que su esposa tiene razones para molestarse. —aclaró.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a donde Eren estaba sentado, una vez que llegó a el acarició su rostro.

Lo miró desde su posición, Eren pensó que esta misma le debía gustar a Levi por cuestiones de altura. Así que solamente se dedicó a observarlo mientras imaginaba situaciones en su cabeza.

—Entonces…¿Ya sabes que quieres de cumpleaños?—preguntó con una voz lenta alentando a la seducción mientras con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba los labios más perfectos en su mundo, mejores no puedo haber aceptado aquel día.

—La señora Petra…¿Ya salió a desayunar con sus amigas?—preguntó sin ninguna torcedura en sus palabras.

Levi sonrió frivolamente.

Le encantaba Eren.

Eren aún recordaba el día en que empezó todo, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía mal por Petra en el interior el conocía sus demonios y no podía callarlos ya que cada vez más gritaban el nombre de Levi en su mente.

Ese día Levi le dijo que olvidara todo, la existencia de Petra y de todos en esa casa. Que sería su pequeño secreto, tal vez el mejor de su vida.

—En ese caso iré a cambiar sus sábanas. —dijo Eren en un tono también seductivo, tenía esa faceta que a veces le gustaba sacar, la cual también le gusta a Levi.

—No te esfuerces. —le respondió mientras se sonría así mismo.

Cuando menos Eren se lo esperaba no para de gemir y jadear el nombre de su jefe y otras palabras vulgares. Levi disfrutaba de ver el rostro sudado del moreno y retorcerse en sus finas sábanas, impregnarlas de su esencia llena de mil expresiones y emociones. Los movimientos de su cadera que hacían un complemento rítmico perfecto ante sus ojos y su pene erecto que solo quería que se mantuviera así en su única presencia. Eren era su más preciada adoración y adquisición.

Y Eren amaba cuando Levi le daba toda su atención.

Y como siempre al final del climax Eren apreciaba el techo, el fino tapiz y candelabro. Levi se vestía primero, se arreglaba y salía a hacer sus deberes. Eren por su parte se quedaba para arreglar el desorden causado por el hambre sexual. Pero también se sentía incompleto ya que el se había enamorado de él y no sabía si Levi podía amar algo más que su poder.

Cuando se vistió y arreglo la habitación, junto con el cambio de sábanas y aplicación de perfume, salió para continuar con su vida dentro de la mansión. Toda la servidumbre sabía de esa relación y a la vez todos sentían pena por Petra pero no tanta ya que les parecía una mujer hipócrita de la alta sociedad y la última palabra era la figura masculina que vivía trabajando en su oficina en esta misma.

 _Eren, ¿Puedes sentirlo?_

 _Es el placer del poder, el dinero y de poder contornearte de las maneras más obscenas posibles._

Recordaba la voz de su jefe mientras limpiaba los pisos con lentitud pero exactitud. amaba recordar es voz brusca y fina llamarle por su nombre. Se sentía en un nivel arriba de la mugre pero tan suertudo que ni todo el dinero podría igualársele.

 _Cuando tienes tanto dinero solo puedes gastarlo en lo que te da más placer. Pero cuando eres dueño del placer, no hay nada más que pueda comprarte._

Recordaba, mientras sentía vívidamente la piel y los roces de Levi, la forma en que lo besaba y tocaba y le hacía desaparecer en ellos mismos. Cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de las fantasías que volaba en su cabeza hasta que pegó un salto pequeño sorprendido por unos dedos que presionaban sus labios y poco a poco se colaban por su boca y una mano lo presionaba para atrás para que chocase con la cadera contraria.

—¿en qué piensas, Eren? —preguntó esa voz que tanto le fascinaba. —¿no te dejé satisfecho? —preguntó en una voz baja seductora.

—No sé si algún día podré sentirme satisfecho.—declaró empezando a tener rubor en su cara.

Levi arqueó una ceja y después sonrió a la par que lo soltaba.

—Señor….—lo llamó desconcertado Eren.

—Dime Levi.—reclamó.

—¿Ha pensando en el amor?—inquirió en terrenos que él sabía que eran difíciles. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra por parte del señor de la casa y mucho menos creí que conociera exactamente lo que era amor. Aunque le gustaba imaginar que le daba de este mismo exclusivamente a él. Pero al final sabía que le pertenecía a esa mujer, y eso le carcomía por dentro. Él obedecía a Petra, pero quererla era otro nivel que él no conocía. No era una mala mujer, amaba el dinero de su esposo y algo caprichosa algunas veces, eso y celosa de él de vez en cuando. Pero al final él deseaba a Levi solo para él incluso si eso lo hacer sentir miserable a él mismo.

Sin embargo, él no solo quería placer en su vida, sino también eso que el mundo soñaba y qué sentía y se llamaba: Amor.

Levi parecía querer responder mientras miraba a Eren pero escuchó la voz de su esposa llamarle a lo lejos. Así que él señor de la casa se dirigió a entender a su esposa de imagen dejando a un confundido Eren, lo cual eso le frustraba más por que no podía conocer más allá de los pensamientos de Levi. Él quería traspasar esa barrera de amo sirviente que tenían.

Para ello necesitaban libertad entre ambos, huir de la vida e imagen social y vivir a gusto y antojo. ¡Ah! Cómo amaba soñar. Pero par él con Levi todo era posible pero a pesar de eso sabia que él no era una perra desconsolado para echar a su esposa de la mansión o propio hogar.

Tan pronto como Eren pensaba cosas así le surgió una idea colocar y totalmente alocada pero… su amante era rico y amaba la adrenalina, podría decirle y si fallaba decir que era una broma, no tenía nada que perder en realidad. Solo esperaría el momento en que la mujer fuera al día siguiente otro evento social.

Si el resto del día estuvo tenso debido a los humores de l pareja el desayuno fue peor. Eren escuchó por parte de la servidumbre que estaban de humor inimaginable.

—No te recomiendo ir a servir el postre, Eren.—le decía su amigo Connie. —Parecen querer aventarse todo.

Más eso solo sembró más curiosidad en el moreno y asintió para agarrar su bandeja y aproximarse a sus jefes. Petra solo le miraba con pesadez y Levi miraba a su plato hastiado pero daba miradas rápidas a su mujer.

Una vez que este se fue sin despedirse Levi suspiró cansada y como si se le hubiera ido un peso de encima.

—Levi….—le llamó Eren preocupado.

Este le miró y se le acercó poco a poco para darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Esta loca, quiere un mocoso propio pero yo no quiero esas responsabilidades.—confesó irritado.

Eren no sabía si era mal momento o no, sabían que llevaban mucho tiempo casados y eso le hacía crecer su nudo en la garganta. Con su mirada hacia bajo y sus puños temblando se atrevió a decirle su plan por debajo, pero Levi no le entendía nada así que se dispuso a repetirlo con la garganta más aclarada.

—Podríamos irnos…juntos.—dijo nervioso pero al ver la mirada sin palabra de Levi quiso contradecirle.

—No me parece mala idea.—aclaró llevándose una mano al mentón para comenzar a pensar en algo funcional.

Eren se miraba sorprendido.—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Sí, mocoso. Petra y yo seremos ricos pero no somos una mafia. —dijo mientras se recargaba contra la pared para dedicarse a mirar únicamente al joven.— El amor….¿eh?…si lo dices por lo que te hace sentir bien y ser feliz….yo creo que serías tú, Eren. Al final eres lo que más disfruto en el mundo.

simplemente Eren se quedó petrificado, todo estaba corriendo demasiado rápido. ¿Era por la presión de su hijo o simplemente estaría cansado por su matrimonio? Sin embargo había analizado su pregunta. El tiempo se le detenía cada segundo y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Eren…—le llamó en su característico tono frío.— Ve por tus cosas.

—¿eh?—preguntó dando pestañeos extrañados.

—Nos vamos ahora.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Te parece bien Finlandia?—decía mientras caminaba directo a su habitación.

—¿qué pasa con Petra y el dinero?—exclamó preocupado mientras lo seguía pero en el fondo ardía de felicidad.

—Tiene una casa enorme que puede vender y otros 5 carros. Creo que estará bien sin nosotros. Eso y putas en toda la casa.

Eren estaba tartamudeando, todo le parecían irreal. Cuando Levi echó cosas de valor y varias piezas de ropa a la maleta, sin olvidar de estar haciendo varias llamadas para cambiar contraseñas de banco, cuentas y traspaso de dinero a tarjetas por medio electrónico ya que en realidad el dinero lo ganaba Levi por medio de su trabajo siendo Petra una mantenida.

Una vez lista cerró su maleta y Eren tomó otra con más cosas de Levi prácticamente.

—Despídete de este lugar.—anunció para después tomar las llaves de uno de sus autos de lujo.

—¿no le duele dejar su hogar?

—Este lugar es un nido de avaricia, aparte ya me llevo conmigo lo más valioso.—dijo lanzada un indirecta de que ese algo era el moreno quién se sonrojó y después le siguió.

Horas después llegó Petra más relajada pensando en sus acciones y extrañada y a la vez molesta de que tarjeta no había pasado. Cuando notó que su marido no le contestaba volteó a ver a la servidumbre pero esta solo se quedaba callada y hacía como si no supieran nada. Aunque en el fondo sabían que cargarían con el enojo de ella.

—¿Dónde esta mi esposo?—preguntaba preocupada a la vez que se dirigía a su habitación y encontraba una nota que le hizo perder el juicio.

"A puesto que tu padre puede mantenerte mejor que yo, encontré lo que me satisface más que el dinero. Te deseo lo mismo"

En la gran casa después solo se oyó y rebotó en el eco la frustración de la mujer.

Mientras tanto horas más tarde y en un lugar de Finlandia Eren miraba con calidez al que alguna vez fue su jefe.

—¿Entonces ya te decidiste?—preguntó curioso. Esa era la libertad que anhelaba.

—Sí. —aclaró mientras escribía en las papeles.

"Rivaille Ackerman"

—¡Me gusta! Será como pronunciarlo como siempre. Bueno…desde "Levi".

—Ahora eso será un secreto de ambos, mocoso, si hablas verás lo que….

Eren rió. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

—Entonces…¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Eren con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Satisfactoriamente enamorado. —declaró tomando la mano del otro.

Eren era todo la riqueza que necesitaba, y ciertamente el dinero que tenían era para toda una vida juntos y no para derrocharlo en cosa sincerases aunque acostumbrar ahora a _Rivaille_ era tarea de Eren. Pero esa era nueva vida por descubrir y empezar que ambos tenían que explotar, Eren la libertad más allá de una gran casa y Rivaille una vida más allá del materialismo y el placer.

Esa era la nueva riqueza con la que tenían que estar satisfechos.


End file.
